The present invention refers to postural correction devices and more specifically to a postural bra for correcting and/or preventing hyperkyphosis, particularly women.
It is widely known in the medical field that at least one third of all women will suffer from osteoporosis beyond the age of menopause. The main osteoporosis symptom is a slow and progressive weakening of the bone structure. Usually after 35 years of age this condition occurs and is often completely unnoticed. As a consequence of this bone weakening, it is common for women beyond the age of menopause, to suffer a decrease in height, as well as to develop curvature of the spine which originates a gibbosity. This not only effects a person's appearance, but also causes pain, mainly in women who have led a sedentary life and have larger breasts. The initial problem basically concerns the posture. Afterwards, it affects the bones because of the flattening of the vertebrae, which, in this circumstance, turns to be irreversible. On the other hand, during the menopause period, many relevant changes in the woman's body may cause depression, which signals lack of interest to perform certain activities, leading to bad posture (hunchback), depression and pain.
From the above problems, we have learned that if it is possible to prevent this deformity, women will be able to walk more confidently, without shyness or discouragement, typical of people who walk leaning forward. This is caused by the aging process and affects a person's psychological condition.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a postural bra which promotes posture correction in a simple, efficient and comfortable way.
Another object of the invention is to provide a postural bra which lessens back muscle pain and irreversible wearing of the vertebrae.